oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Crime at Shapely Manor
Ben Joseph |director = Vivieno Caldinelli |previous = Reindeer Games |next = Blob on the Job}}Crime at Shapely Manor is the 5th episode of Odd Squad. This episode is a half-hour, and is split up into two parts. Synopsis On a dark and stormy night, Olive and Otto are sent to Shapely Manor to investigate an odd crime with even odder people. It's Lord Rectangle's birthday, and he has his friends over! But... His cake has been stolen! Olive and Otto must decipher the clues to find out who stole his cake. Olive's Random Slide This...is a cloud I saw. Learning Goal Geometry: identifying two-dimensional shape attributes and composition. Plot The episode begins with Olive's voice announcing, "It was a dark and stormy night. My partner and I were called to solve an odd crime at an odd place... with even odder people." Olive and Otto show up at Shapely Manor, where they meet a man and woman who take their coats and umbrella. When they ask if these two own the manor, they explain that they are the butler and the maid, who live underneath the basement. They are taken into the dining room, where they meet the odd people: Lord Rectangle, who loves rectangles and invented the ice cream sandwich, and the owner of Shapely Manor; Professor Square, who teaches at Shapely University and loves squares, Miss Triangle, a clothing designer using triangular designs (formerly named Stainerfleet); and General Pentagon, a pentagon-loving general in the army. Lord Rectangle explains that he invited his friends over to celebrate his birthday, and that his cake was stolen by one of the guests. Rectangle had led a tour in which he displayed the incredibly fancy objects he owned, such as a painting of a pentagonal red farmhouse and a flat diamond (diamond-shaped). He had eaten cake before pizza, which Otto thought was proof that he was a genius. Suddenly, the lights had gone out, and when they turned on, the cake was gone, and everyone was looking suspicious and sitting in different seats. When he showed a photo of the cake, it was a lopsided mash of square, triangle, and pentagon- which showed nothing about who had stolen it. When Professor Square tried to leave, Otto stopped him, and accidentally smashed a vase. When he said he would pay for it, the butler said it was priceless. Otto was glad there was nothing he had to pay. They begin looking around the manor for clues, and split up. First, Olive notices that the red farmhouse in the painting had been stolen. She then sees Professor Square. He insists that he was not trying to escape, only looking for a place to practice square dancing. Square says that he had snuck away when the lights went out to work on a book he was writing. Square then declares that "ze General... he looked very suspicious ven ze lights vent out... zink about it... zink about it!" and walks away. Next, Otto sees that the diamond is missing. Then he sees General Pentagon. Pentagon says that the reason he had left when the lights went out was to wash his hands with his special pentagon-shaped soap. Pentagon says that "Miss Triangle, on the other hand, I heard her stomach grumbling before dinner! Which means she was hungry. Maybe hungry enough to eat a whole cake... think about it... think about it!" Finally, Olive speaks to Miss Triangle, who says that she had left the dining room after dinner to go eat a triangular slice of pizza. She asks Olive, "Who eats cake before pizza? That's just gross. Think about it!" Since they have no evidence, they began talking, but Olive notices a muddy footprint- made of frosting from the cake. They gather everyone and announce that they knew who had stolen the cake. They point to the footprint- which was in the shape of a pentagon. Olive announces that Pentagon is innocent- because he was in the drawing room! They all run into the drawing room, where Olive points to the missing farmhouse. Pentagon hadn't been washing his hands- they were still dirty. Pentagon was stealing the farmhouse because it was a pentagon. He gives the pentagon back. When Rectangle asks how the footprint could have been made, the agents take him to the dining room. They show how a square and triangle could together make a pentagon, but say that, in fact, Professor Square didn't do it. They travel to the room with the diamond, where Olive shows how the flat diamond, turned, is actually a square. Square admits to stealing the diamond, and returns it. They then run to the kitchen, where Olive shows that none of the slices of pizza were missing- Miss Triangle wasn't eating pizza. They run to the dining room, where they show how the footprint was made by the maid, the butler, and Miss Triangle together- they were Triangle's siblings. The three triangular shoes made a pentagon. After their guilt had been proven, Otto discusses other evidence, but then realizes the siblings are getting away. They and the other three Shapelies chase the three around the house, and when the agents realize that they are running in a triangular pattern, they intercept them back at the dining room and catch them, taking back the cake. The Stainerfleets explain how it was also their birthday that day, and they had stolen the cake for themselves. Rectangle forgives them for stealing the cake, and they forgive him for not remembering their birthday. Then he destroys the cake and creates cupcakes. Because of their circular shape, he knows they would never be stolen. The episode ends with a party between all eight of them, eating cupcakes. Trivia * This is one of the few episodes to not show Odd Squad headquarters. * Three of the members of the show The Kids in the Hall appear as Lord Rectangle, General Pentagon, and Professor Square. * Oscar nor Ms. O make any appearances in this episode. Gallery Tumblr inline nq9qkiNYNf1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nq9rc9lXfS1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nq9rcrur2D1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nq9rpmGIcF1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nq9rqwjnoc1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nq9rs8bDXB1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nq9rtmAaqs1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nq9runHDz31rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nq9s64TNL91rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqay80qKJi1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nq9s78BoQ91rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqaylyiKXb1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nq9s8wGyYJ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqaynmyjxm1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqayj1n7m11rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqayuuIJxC1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqayxjeY4Q1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqaz4gajxs1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqaz638SrW1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqazpeGh3r1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqaz76TPRz1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb03qGQvt1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb051Wd6V1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb06ujLkV1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb07lLINO1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb08eoP7D1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb0gt5yN81rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb0iarxJw1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb0cjt67y1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb0tdHHT81rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb12pcoWo1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb149J0Zl1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb15lbEMF1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb1x56efr1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb243O97R1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb26pniIs1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb27rjEE51rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb2d22PvX1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb2exlJYX1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb2g5NSH61rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb1uuFbkJ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb2grNwp71rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb1waEgwd1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb2n5tsMm1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb2p6yoWm1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb4svfTNL1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb5339a6t1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb0ekl1mD1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb54pReOg1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb5gtqpo01rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb5i7Ok8V1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb69alKJY1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb5yhN0Aa1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb59yYXVY1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb6q25NF91rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb6ngdPi11rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb6dhHhRk1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb6bbuwl71rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb5xddVzH1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb6wtPs6w1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb81jwnqd1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb99uuzRB1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb8lfBnN11rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb8hfVM181rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb8etEyCq1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb8b8pyKr1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb71fZ4xr1rv5alo 1280.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9_136.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg tumblr_inline_nqbazsZEDF1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqbbprp7Jl1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcsfe02hq1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqct5s8JWG1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqct7yvX0c1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqctrdQCik1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcts8JsfB1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcu5oB7tG1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcuesHX551rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcvi8Fik31rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcvjcQNNY1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcvv9GlnR1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcweveCxz1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcwios3Dr1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcwlzQZNQ1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcwosJR5r1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcwptwZ181rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcwsvteNK1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcwy8aVQr1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcx1hcScq1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcx03GwtH1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcxq5cKKL1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcxs3w5Cp1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcxu4qFPB1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcxvaQ9ij1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcy2sySHz1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcy4toJTA1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcy5qe4O31rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcy9x9WXi1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcyalXTJn1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqcyupbbpq1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqczm3Q0ig1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqczqhNWzX1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqczrqxdjL1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqczufqEMl1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqczynAhJa1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqd0a5VC441rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqd0c5yV7x1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqd0fsCtoI1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqd0o1emWm1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqd0pirYZg1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqd0r37NpG1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqd0uxk7Lg1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqd1q8ATTQ1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqd03wfRNb1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqd04vRjjV1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqd07po3Au1rv5alo_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nqd0678Swi1rv5alo_1280.jpg Mapofshapelymanor.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes